All Time low
by Racheldoll
Summary: an All Time Low Fanfic-When Jack is only 16 years old he has to make the biggest choice of his life. The girl...or his career
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jasey Rae

Her name was Jasey Rae. We grew up together back in Baltimore, Maryland. She wasn't the most popular; in fact I was her only friend. She was bigger than most girls; not at all skinny, but still perfect. She had long dark wavy hair that met the middle of her back and the biggest, most amazing brown eyes. She was so talented; she could play anything you gave to her. Her voice was perfection. She sung the worst songs ever written, but when the words came out of her mouth it was pure bliss. She was my first; my first everything; my first love, first kiss, and the first to make love to. But she's gone now, and I'll never forgive myself for the pain I caused. I'll never forget the look on her face the night I left her standing there in the dark, waiting. I never showed. And now… now I regret it with everything I have. I had to choose. Sometimes, It feels like I chose wrong; her or my career? If I chose her I would let my friends down. Everything we worked so hard for. But it wasn't an easy choice. I only ever truly loved her, and I couldn't ever love anyone else again. I promised myself that. I haven't either. My name's Jack, Jack Barakat, and I screwed up.

We met in pre-school. Some kids were picking on her; kid stuff. No big deal. But I stopped them. Whoever said chivalry was dead? Soon, we became best friends. We were inseparable, even our parents became friends. It felt like nothing would come between us. But then, when I was sixteen and my career took off, I lost her. No one saw how hard it was for her dealing with school, family, and just plain society. Her family was the worse though. They abused her; mentally and physically. Nobody saw it; no one but me. People always believed her when she told lies about her scars and bruises. How didn't they see? I promised her though… I promised I'd take her away, forever. I broke that promise. The day we were supposed to leave was the day I made the biggest choice… the biggest mistake; my career…or her?

That night, after we got signed by Hopeless Records, her parents called, "Jasey's gone! We can't find her anywhere!" But I knew exactly where she was. I ran out of my house as fast as I could. What the hell have I done? "Please be there…" I whispered to myself. It kept repeating in my head. I had to find her. There she was; exactly where we'd first met. Right where I knew she'd be. I tried to walk to her, but something held me back. Fear? Why was I scared? I stood, frozen, as if I were paralyzed. I just stood and watched her. She was breathing hard, and her eyes were puffy. She's been crying. But why was I scared? I just had to keep asking myself. I hide myself, standing off to the side. I watch her cry. "What the hell did I do?" I whispered to myself.

I haven't seen her in seven years. I learned to forget, I hoped to God she did too. She should forget me, it's what I deserve. It helps ease the pain knowing I'll never see her again anyway. I guess I'll always be too afraid to face her.

"Jack!" a loud voice called from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Alex. "Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah… um… sorry."

"You always zone out after shows. You smoking something?" I laughed and shoved him. "Shut up dude…" I said, grinning loosely. We walked out into the parking lot. Loud piercing screams pierced my ears; screaming fan girls were pushing and shoving each other to het in front of the crowd.

After signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans, we started towards the car. It was a four door truck, no not a truck with a tail gate on the back. It was black Toyota 4Runner. Lame right? But it was end of tour and we didn't need that big tour bus anymore. I yelled in excitement, "LETS DO THIS SHIT!" The air filled with laughter. I grinned. I loved making people smile or laugh at any cost.

We started to the nearest bar we could find. I was just so ready to get a drink; this night seemed to drag on for forever. The truck was filled with laughing and yelling. It was Alex, Zack, Rian, Myself, and some of the band crew. I laughed as I was shoved in the ribs my Rian, "I dare you, bro." he said laughing. "I'll do it! Don't think I won't, never underestimate me." I said grinning. "Then do it… I dare you!" I stuck my head out the window and lifted my shirt as Alex drove down the road. "My nipples hurt! I HAVE A MANGINA!" I yelled then pulled my shirt back down and sat back into my seat. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

We walked into the bar laughing and I eminently started to dance my way to the bar. The music and conversations filled the room. I sat down at the bar and took a look around studying my surroundings. The only one sitting beside me was a drunken man with a shaggy beard and a baseball cap on. _Classic bar drunk_ I thought to myself as I chuckled under my breath. I asked for my usual, a single shot. I gulped it down without even having a chance to savor it. I ask for another and I did the same; not even savoring it. I felt so anxious. But why? I convinced myself it was all stress and nerves.

"Get the hell out of my face!" I heard a man yell from behind me. I turned around to see a slender man about 6 foot 3 inches hovered over a more petite girl maybe around 5 feet 10 inches. He was at least twenty-five and she had to be twenty-three. The music had almost gone silent. I watch for a while as they fought back and forth. _Just probably a girl dancing with another guy and her boyfriend getting all pissed, typical, _I thought to myself. I turned back around and asked for Corona and I chugged half of it down.

I heard the girl yell at him in ranging anger, "Fuck you! I'm tired you treating me like this. I haven't done anything to you and all you do is whore around." I turned back around to see the show. I grinned as I thought _bar fight mother fuckers. _I took a swallow of my ice cold beer and watched in interest. Then suddenly I felt enraged with anger, the man had grabbed her by the arm as she turned to walk away and jerked her back. He was squeezing her arm; I could tell his grip was tight. She winced in pain then jerked her arm free and walked out the door in fury; he followed behind her.

I felt my body being lifted out of the stool I was once sitting in. I pushed my way through the large crowd pushing and shoving each other; dancing with strangers. I finally made my way out the door into the fresh cold air. I saw the couple go behind the building out the corner of my eye. _Should I follow them… or should I just stay here? _I thought to myself. Finally I felt myself walking towards them once more.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I heard the man ask in a harsh deep voice. "Away from you and your bullshit, I'm done!" The girl yelled bad in fury. The man laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke he had ever heard. "You're not goin' away, Rae," He said in the harshest tone possible, "You're mine…remember?" Hesitatingly I slowly walked towards them; a little scared. _Am I really going to take up for someone I've never met in my life?_ I questioned myself.

The girl turned to walk off but the man grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back fiercely. "Let me go! You don't own me, Riley!" She yelled; her anger turning into fear. "Oh but I do…you stuck with me, now you're mine." He grinned so devilishly. She started to squirm in fear, I could tell she was about to cry. He shook her furiously. "Stop fighting, Rae! You know you won't win, you never do. I always get what I want, and what I want is you." He grinned and jerked her into his arms, slowly siding his hand down her side.

"Hey!" I yelled. The man turned his attention towards me. "Let her go…" I said my voice cracking. He jerked her away and turned his body toward me. "Who the hell are you?" His voice was low but challenging. "That…doesn't matter… Just leave her alone… she obviously doesn't wanna have anything to do with you… so just go on your marry little way." I felt myself starting to shake in fear. He grinned as he started to walk closer to me. I felted my body move backwards as I raised my hands in front of myself. He was much taller than what he seemed. "I don't want any trouble I just want you to leave her alone…please?" _Please? Really? What are you, in pre-school? _I felt his hands force me back. The force was strong. I could feel myself getting angrier each time his shoved me.

Suddenly I felt my fist being slammed into something hard; his jaw. I must have hit him harder than I thought because he had hit the ground hard. I was still so angry, as if something had taken me over. I just kept kicking him. Why was I so angry? "Stop!" a pitiful voice yelled; it was the girl. Somehow I finally found the strength to stop kicking him. Why was I so angry? I kept asking myself. I just stood there hovered over him; staring him down, as if he was still challenging me. But he wasn't, he just laid there wincing; holding his stomach.

I slowly raised my head up until my eyes met her face. She was standing in the dark all I could see was her silhouette. All I could hear her whimpering. She slowly walked towards me staring at the body that lay on the ground. "I called the police…" She muttered, as if she didn't want anyone to hear. Shortly after she muttered those words police sirens felled the air.

After about an hour trying to explain what happened to the police they finally let us go.

"Riley Joe Humor, you are under arrest for drug abuse, attempted murder, and running from the law for six years." The police said as they handcuffed the man. _Wow_, I thought to myself,_ I took down a fugitive…_ I thought proudly.

"You were seriously dating that guy?" I asked her as we walked back towards the bar. She chuckled softly as if to say _Crazy right?_ "Yeah but he wasn't like this when we first met… believe it or not he was actually sweet… well at least that's what he led me on to be." We were so comfortable in front of each other. Maybe it was because we just kept staring ahead instead of awkwardly looking at each other. "He obviously never got Citizenship in school." I said. She let out a soft, quiet laugh. "What about you?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she said turned her focus towards me. "Did you ever get Citizenship in school?" I said trying to make her smile. Successfully it worked, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Actually yes I did." she said turning her head back facing the sidewalk in front of her.

We finally made our way to the front door of the bar. "Well, bye." She said walking past the door not even stopping. "Wait." I said reaching out to her. She stopped and turned to me. "Do you want a lift back to your home?" she just smirked and turned back around and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The streets were filled with the roar of engines as cars passed on their way to work. Mothers were walking their children to the market for groceries. I stood there in a back ally way leaning casually against the wall. The wind blew my ponytail over my shoulder, man I needed a haircut. It was colder then usual, maybe forty-six degrees? I held myself tightly, wrapping my arms around myself protectively. Knowing I didn't have to worry about Riley anymore was nice. I leaned my head back against the tall brick building replaying last night in my head. It ran over and over like one of those old shows on late night television. That guy... he looked so damn familiar. I started to think about Riley, God knows why. He had long straight black hair and tattoos all over his arms. He wore the same beanie and smelt of cigarette smoke. He was unnaturally tall with a boney face. He was attractive on the outside, maybe that's why I fell for him so fast.

I walked down the sidewalk slowly, pulling my head over my head to hide my face. I slid my hands into my jackey pockets and stared at the ground as I walked. I began walking faster in an attempt to ignore all the stares. I couldn't stand attention. I hated it, always had. I fiddled with my hands in my pocket, smiling when I heard the crinkle of a piece of paper. I pulled it out and smiled, seeing a 10 dollar bill. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten in days. I ran quickly to the nearest place selling food.

I walked inside McDonalds . It was the only place close and cheap. I walked to the counter trying not to make my hunger apparent. I ordered three dollar burgers, an order of fries, and a small drink. Then I went and sat at a booth in the back. I didn't want anyone to see me. I ate and it tasted like heaven in my mouth, it was so amazing. A woman nearby threw away a perfectly good burger. I just shook my head in disappointment. Don't these people know there are people that would kill for that burger?

I finished my food, still hungry but with only a dollar. I stuck it in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it, I couldn't afford to lose it. I was walking out the door when I was thrown to the floor. I groaned in pain.

"What the fuck..." I said, rubbing my back.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry lady. Are you okay?" A mans voice came from behind me.

"I'm fine... watch it next time bro..." I said irritatedly. He offered his hand to me and I just smacked it away. I got up slowly and brushed off my jeans.

"Look, I really am sorry lady..."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not forty you know." I glared at him. His voice sounded familiar. I looked at him for a second before I realized he was the guy from last night. He grinned.

"Well if it isn't Citizenship lady!" His friends standing behind him all laughed.

"Don't call me that either." I muttered under my breath, staring at the floor. He was cute, really cute. I didn't want him to see how completely awful I looked. I felt their eyes on me, I resisted the urge to look up and punch one of them.

"Iight man, we're gonna go get our food." On of the guys said. He was tall, maybe a little taller then the rest. He had semi long brown hair. He was wearing a beanie and a shirt that had a pig with wings. What the fuck? Guess I just saw a flying pig...

"Alright man." He said, smiling. He turned and put his focus on me. "I'm starting to think this is fate. We keep running into each other." He said teasingly.

"It's Balrimore, what do you expect?" I glanced up at him. He chucked.

"I'm Jack by the way." He reached his hand towards me. I looked up at him, opening my mouth to reply but something stopped me. I started chocking up. Jack, it was Jack. It couldn't be... but it was.

He stood there awkwardly with his hand held towards me. He brought it back down and looked around slowly.

"Jack.." I said softly. He raised an eyebrow as if silently asking if I was crazy. I felt like I was about to cry, I couldn't. I had to get out of there. I pushed past him, walking through the door as fast as I could.

I ran down the street as fast as I could. My throat ached from holding back the tears, that low life son of a bitch. After all these years the memory still held so much pain. Just the thought of him made me anfry. I clenched my firsts tight as I walked a little faster. That night, so long ago, ran through my mind. I wanted it gone but I couldn't rid myself of it. Not alone anyway.

I sat against the same brick wall I stood against earlier.

"Got anymore needles?" My friend asked desperately.

"Yeah." I sighed as I handed her a clean one.

"Thanks Range." Range was my nickname the people on the streets gave me. I never did understand why. Everyone had a nickname. I guess it's what you got from living on the streets since I was eighteen. My friends name is Munro but everyone calls her Moe. She hated her name because he was a guy's name. I don't blame her.

I shoved the tip of a clean needle in my arm, injecting the heroin I so dumbly thought I needed. I've been trying to quit but once you've been doing it long enough it's not easy. You would think living on the streets was hard, but once people know you and respect you, you're safe. You probably think it makes you tougher but it doesn't. Not for most girls out here. Not for me anyway.

"So what happened to Reg?" Moe asked, blowing smoke into the air. She held her cigarette in one hand, looking at me casually. Reg was Riley. But the rules on the street are once you get arrested you're no longer part of the family. If you try to come back you'll get a warning to leave. Keep coming back, you might go to sleep and never wake up.

"He's in jail." I said as I injected more heroin into my veins.

"You're playing.." She looked at me as if I had slapped her across the face.

"Nope. He got his ass kicked last night. Someone called the cops for a disturbance and they caught his ass." I lied easily, grinning. Another rule, you turn in a family member and you get a beating from the rest.

"I guess someone should tell the boss huh?" She took another drag from her cigarette. I just shrugged.

"I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She looked so familiar.

Why did she run away? Did I do something wrong? These questions circled around in my head.

I kept repeating the incident over in my head. When I told her my name, she looked like she was going to be sick.

I wanted to see her again. Just to ask what I did wrong.

Why was I so obsessive about this? I've never met her in my life.

I rolled over on my side facing the door. I stared at it silently. The sudden thought of Jasey popped into my head. She seemed to be on my mind a lot lately.

I don't know why, it's been almost eight years since that night.

After about fifth-teen minutes of torturous memories, I grabbed my keys. I had to get out, go for a drive; anything to get the thoughts out of my mind.

"Hey man, where are you going?" I heard someone ask. I didn't bother to find out who, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Uh…a drive, I'll be back in a couple of hours." I answered then walked out the door.

Jasey's P.O.V.

"Hey Moooe," I heard someone say from behind me.

"Dean? What the fuck are you doin' here?" she asked staring behind me. I turned to face the person she was staring at. He was about average height, and was top heavy, mostly muscle. He has a buzz cut and wore a black t-shirt with baggy jeans.

I laughed to myself. The grin on his face made me want to slap it off.

"You know why I'm here." He shot a hateful look at her.

"And you are?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. His eyes shot to me and grinned.

"I'm Dean, and who are you?" He said getting closer and closer to me.

"Get the hell away from her, Dean," I heard Moe yell from behind me, "you want me, not her."

"Why can't I have both?" he grinned and wraps an arm around my waist making me cringe. I tried to wiggle from his grasp but he just held me.

"Stop it!" Moe yelled. I could hear the fear in her voice which made me more scared.

"Dude, let go!" I yelled trying to push him away.

"I don't think so." He said with a forceful expression. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he just held me tighter and forcefully dragged me to his oversized truck.

"Stop moving, bitch!" he yelled.

Fight back, fight back; don't let him or who knows what'll happen.

Quickly I rammed my elbow into his stomach causing him to release his grip. Once I was released I punched him once more in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"You're gonna regret that, bitch!" He yelled holding his stomach.

"Run, Jasey! Go!" I heard Moe yelled.

I did as she commanded and ran as fast as I could. I looked back only once to see Moe steal Dean's car keys and throw them somewhere.

Thank you, Moe.

I ran as fast as I could, I was very in shape so I didn't have to stop and catch my breath.

"Dean! No!" I heard Moe scream from behind me. What was happening? What had he done to my friend?

I turned back once more to see Dean chasing after me. My eyes widen. I saw something shine in his hand. It was cover with fresh blood.

I ran as fast as I could until I was almost blinded by headlights.

I ran in the middle of the road, finally out of breath; unable to talk. I waved my arms around motioning for them to slow down.

They did so.

They must have seen Dean because he yelled for me to hurry my ass up and get in the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the black Toyota 4Runner. I didn't even noticed how exhausted I was from the running until I had sat down.

"Thank you so much," I said between breaths.

"What the hell was that about?" the driver asked.

I shook my head trying to catch my breath. Damn. Maybe I wasn't has in shape as I thought.

I didn't bother looking at who was driving, I was just so damn glad someone saved me from getting stabbed and possibly worse. What could be worse than getting stabbed? Raped? Yes.

I finally caught my breath and raked my fingers through my hair.

"Thank you so much, sir. You have no Idea h-" I turned my head to see it was Jack. Jack fucking Barakat. That low like son of a dick head.

He grinned at me. I wish I could slap that grin of his fucking face.

"We really need to stop running into each other like this." He said. I wonder if he's just now realizing it was me. Does he know it's me? Of course not. He's completely clueless.

"Fucking cunt…" I mumbled under my breath low enough so he couldn't hear me.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he drove around.

"Nowhere," I mumbled.

"I'm not going to stalk you or anything. I just want to know you're safe."

Why did he care? Does he remember me but is just playing dumb?

"I told you, I don't live anywhere…" I snapped.

He laughed as If I just told a joke. Fucking son of a bitch.

"No seriously. So I can take you home."

"This is my home."

"Where?"

"Everywhere…" My voice trailed off as I looked down a bit ashamed.

"Oh…um…" his voice trailed off. "Well… I can't just leave you anywhere, considering the fact you just ran up to my car being chased by a fucking psycho."

I shrugged. "I honestly don't want to be around you. I could care less where you dropped me off at." I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow.

The car has gone completely silent, until I broke it.

"Jack!" I said jumping remember Moe's harsh screams.

"Hey you remembered my name!" He grinned.

"No, we need to go back," I pleaded.

"What? Why?" he said, his grin fading.

"No, we have to go back!" I continued to plead in panic.

"Are you on crack? A psycho just chased you like a fat chick on free Buffet day!" he protested trying to lighten the mood with a lame ass joke. Fucking dick, this wasn't the moment to joke around.

Instead of making a smart remark about his childish behavior that obviously hasn't improved since last time I saw him, I kept my comments to myself.

"Please, my friend, she could be hurt. Please. I'm begging you."

He let out a soft sigh and turned around. I pointed him in the direction of where the incident started.

I jump out of the car and ran towards the scene.

"Munro," I yelled, slowing down my pace in shock. "M-…Moe...?" I said as I walked towards the lifeless body that rested on the ground just inches in front of me.

I felt my knees go weak, but I stood still not giving into them. "Moe…" I said hoping she'd respond knowing she wouldn't.

About an hour later I had called the ambulance. But instead of sticking around I headed back to Jack's truck after making the call.

If I had stayed, the cops would have asked what happened, than I'd have to explain everything to them. Then probably be taken back to the station, which I really didn't want to happen considering the fact I was a drug addict.

I know that was selfish but I was too exhausted to care.

"Look… I know you've had a rough night… and I know we don't know each other," that was an understatement I thought to myself as he continued, "but I would feel more conformable if you crashed at my place? Just for tonight?" I heard plead in his tone.

What the hell, am I ever going to get rid of this kid? Well… it is just one night. By tomorrow I'll be up and gone before he even wakes up. Then we can go make to forgetting about each other and life will be normal again.

Who was I kidding; my life has never been normal. But forgetting about Jack seemed to be normal.

Plus, I was exhausted. "Fine. One night. That's it." He nodded and started towards his place.


End file.
